Baa Baa! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Yagichi Sango~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our sheep-loving, farmer boy, Yagichi Sango! ---- Sango's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Sango: I came from the rural areas of Switzerland! I remember it was near a mountain, probably the Swiss Alps. I see. How does it feel like to live in the countryside? Sango'Compared to the big city, the countryside is very realxing. The fresh air, the plants, the animals. It's very peaceful there too. I rememeber how I enjoyed running around the grass. ''Do you consider yourself lucky, despite not having much? '''Sango: Nature is enough for me. It's already my greatest treasure. What's your dream? Sango: My dream...I don't have a big one though. It's just to remain a simple life. Being an idol is not a simple life. How do you manage? Sango: Yeah, as an idol you have screaming fangirls. But they're also my friends so I don't mind. Any idols you look up to? Sango: Ohhh! Klarchen of course! Her passion for fashion and idols is what keeps me going. You and Klara are very close. Does that mean something? Sango: Oh...she is just a friend Ari: Same answer? I don't believe you. What's your favorite brand? Why? Sango: Coco Flower. It has that natural and Swiss theme in it and I like it! Any favorite coords from that brand? Sango: The Palps Forest Country Coord. Why did you became an idol? Sango: I thought it would be fun to try being an idol. I also heard that they earn money. Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Sango: I want to enhance my skills. Symphonata Pro also has many things for you to do that. They have a big dressing room and in it is your own practice area. Klara recomended that agency for me too. What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Sango: I feel excited and more pumped up for this contest. I'm usually relaxed most of the time but now, I feel like I can do anything now that I know there are people who will support me. Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Sango. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Sango: I want to say "thank you". I can't wait to know more of the other contestants as well. Let's do our best in this contest and may the best win! Ari: And that concludes Sango's part of the interview. Now that is six down and 20 more idols to go. ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews